parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Over for Caillou (132 in back seat with 121-130)
Transcript * (it was Caillou was wearing blue long shirt with red-and-yellow line, blue pants, yellow sunglasses and red shoes) * Caillou: Yikes! * (Jake dragged Caillou throws off the Caillou's house) * Jake the Kangaroo Mouse: Give the word, poacher, sir! And I'll show you the color of his insides! * Caillou: Red! Red! They're red! * Percival C. McLeach: Stow your cutlass, Jake. I want a better look at his outsides first. * Caillou: Percival C. McLeach! * Percival C. McLeach: Aye, lad, the very same. Well, seeing as how me men plucked you out of the water like a drownin' field rat, you'll be joinin' our happy family as our new cabin boy. * Caillou: Thanks, but I already have a family. I really should be getting home now. * Percival C. McLeach: Oh, I think you are home! Hee, hee, hee! * (it was Rosie was wearing normal) * Rosie: Uh, McLeach, touch one hair on the boy's head and you will be answering to me! * Percival C. McLeach: Welcome aboard, matey! Ha ha! * (Rosie enter the Caillou's house.) * Percival C. McLeach: You wouldn't happen to be going after me location, would you, now? * Rosie: You ain't got any location worth goin' after! * Bianca, Bernard and Jake: No location? * Percival C. McLeach: He's lying! There's plenty of location for all of ya! Search him! The boy, too. * (the episode ends, there only look each other with Season 1 and Episode 34 from Caillou) * Bernard: Why, looky here! Here he be McLeach! * Percival C. McLeach: What might this here be? * Nemo: What? What's wrong with her? * Gurgle: She wouldn't stop shaking the bag! * Caillou: Money, it's yours, keep it! * Jake: Money, he says! * Bernard: Keep it, he says! * (close up the dead fish photo) * Bubbles: Poor Chuckles. * Deb: (cries) He was her present last year! * Bloat: Hitched a ride on the porcelain express. * (toilet flushes followed Caillou and Rosie drops down, then Jake and Bernard laughing and hugging) * Percival C. McLeach: Hmm, Library card. * Cody (The Rescuers): Library card? * Percival C. McLeach: A cabin boy don't need no library card! Ha ha ha! * Cody (The Rescuers): Gotta go! * Rosie: (gasps, runs to the edge) There goes my ticket out of here! * (Rosie aims to own her way to get off the Caillou's house, when suddenly she sees something from afar, followed Nemo gets frightened.) * Nemo: I can't go with that girl! I have to get back to my dad! * (then Nemo get in the filter and gets stuck, then calls out to Percival C. McLeach) * Nemo: Daddy, help me! * (from the start out with Caillou learns to swim) * Storyteller: Bathtime or storytime? You decide! * Children: Storytime! (2x) * Storyteller: Alright, storytime first...then bathtime! Now, let's see what was Caillou up you today? (she see the book with Caillou was yellow life jacket into the water) This story is called, "Caillou learns to swim"! (opens book to see Caillou was yellow life jacket, green swimsuit and barefoot) * (as the song plays Twinkle Twinkle Little Star with no voice) * (as the song ends, the adventure begins from Resident Evil 2 with Claire Redfield, the she sees the Marvin) * Marvin: (groans) * Claire Redfield: Hang in there, are you the only office left in the building? * Marvin: Who are you? * Claire Redfield: Claire, Claire Redfield! I'm looking for my brother, Chris. * Marvin: We lost contact with him, over 10 days ago. Chris, Jill, Barry. Every last S.T.A.R.S. Team member has disappeared, we should have listened to him. * Claire Redfield: What happened? * Marvin: About 2 months ago, there was this incident involving these zombie like creatures, in a mansion located on the outskirts of this city. Chris and the other S.T.A.R.S. members discovered Umbrella was behind everything... at the risk of their own lives, but no one believed them. Ohhh... * Claire Redfield: Are you OK?! * Marvin: Don't worry about me, just rescue the survivors in the other rooms. Here, take this keycard! You should be able to unlock the doors in the hall with this, now go! * Claire Redfield: But... * Marvin: Just go! * Claire Redfield: OK, just hang in there. I'll be back soon!